No Ordinary Princess
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: A lost princess, a murdered royal family. The heir to the south, beleived to be dead reappears. How will she be able to reclaim her throne? What about her husband? Anonymous reviews accepted. Please review! IYKG MS COMPLETE?
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Princess

::Run away Princess Kagome and don't reveal your identity to anyone you may encounter

in your path. Go to the young Prince Miroku, your one and only friend! His family will

ensure your safety. The throne must be saved from these tyrants! Reclaim what your

family has left you dear child! Run! Run!::

. Haha! I'm so evil! I've started another as I promised. Ain't I great? Anywayz,

hope ya like this one I haven't really planned this one like Always Weird, but hey let's

hope it comes out better than the rest! Reviews are always accepted, as well as

anonymous reviews for the lazy people like me or those who desire to keep their

identities secret..

Ever since that faithful day she'd been running from her real life. Her life story

wasn't long. Her parents were murdered and so were most of her relatives leaving her

cornered and alone in the world. She used to be a carefree child of five, now she was a

diligent fifteen year old. She was taken in by an old man and his wife. His wife had a

daughter and two grandchildren. The old man's name was John, and his wife's name

was Lola. Their daughter's name was Kaede and the grandchildren's names were Kikyou

and Sota. Kikyou was sick most of the time and could hardly stand to be in the sun. She

was allergic to most flowers and hardly came out of her room. Souta, on the other hand,

was a different case entirely. Souta was a healthy boy of fifteen and he loved to be

outside. He worked in the castle nearby as a personal assistant to the prince with his

best friend Shippou. Prince Miroku used to be her childhood friend, she hadn't seen him

since he had visited her before her parents were murdered. He was probably more

mature now, even though she doubted it.

In town a guy that called himself the village's "protector" courted her non-stop.

Everytime she was sent out on an errand he went out of his "protecting duties" just to

give her company. His name was Bankotsu. Bankotsu showered her with gifts and tried to

show off in front of her many times to try and impress her, but it was all futile. She

became accustomed to avoiding him and his stare. Sometimes his random comments to

her got him in trouble with her. Today was no different.

"Bankotsu, I'm on an errand," she spoke softly, "and I would appreciate it if you left

me alone."

"But Kagome, you are my woman and I have the right to accompany you to

wherever it is that you are going."

Kagome looked straight into his eyes and punched him. The people crowded

around the two people in a circle to see what would happen. Kagome had an angry glint

in her eye and she wasn't exactly sorry for what she had just done. Bankotsu was on the

floor holding his bruised cheek looking at her incredously, like it wasn't her there in

front of him. She raised her head up high and walked out of the circle of people whom

were murmuring softly about Bankotsu definitely not being Kagome's fiancée as he had

said. She smiled lightly as she went to the store to buy some vegetables and herbs.

When she got home Shippou and Souta were outside fighting with swords, real swords.

She gasped as Shippou put the sword tip right on Souta's forehead. She couldn't help

but giggle when Souta crossed his eyes just to see the tip of it. The boy's immediately

stopped and turned around.

"Hi there. Shippou, it's been a long time."

"Heh, not really Miss Kagome. I came over to spar with Souta for a while. He

invited me to stay for dinner and I agreed."

"That's great. Would you boys do me a great favor?"

"Yes," they both immediately chimed. They were always anxious to do her

bidding and it just broke her heart.

"Could I… Could I spar with one of you?"

"What?"

"What!? Miss Kagome you could get hurt!"

"That's right Kagome!"

"Oh, and what if I beat you? Ever thought of that?"

"A girl? Beat us guys? Miss Kagome it's unheard of."

"Yes it is. I just beat up Bankotsu in the town square."

They both gasped and immediately gave her a sword and Shippou decided to be

the one to prove to her that girls beating guys was unheard of, at least in sparring. They

locked their swords and Souta gave them the starting signal. Kagome kept blocking

Shippou's blows and he could hardly keep up with her attacks in turn. Finally Kagome

hit him near the hand and the sword flew through the air into her hand. She smiled as

somebody coughed behind her. Her head flew around to see that Lola and Kaede were

looking at her with angry expressions. She smiled sheepishly at them and went inside

with them. She turned to the boys and winked at them.

"Miss Kagome sure is something."

"Yea I know Shippou, too bad she's older than us."

"You know what? She would probably be a princess if she wasn't your sister."

"She's not my sister. She was taken in a couple of days after the murder of the

Southern lords."

"What if…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah? Ever noticed how she drinks tea?"

"Yeah. It's funny! She sticks out her pinky!"

"Really? Yeah, I thought it was funny too. Let's go in and make ourselves useful

before they come out and give us death glares!"

. Haha! Kagome knows she's a princess, but then why doesn't she go and

reclaim her throne? Will Shippou and Souta uncover the truth about Kagome's pinky?

Haha! Snoops time…

Snoopy sais: 'Why was she so thickheaded? If she wasn't the queen, my mother, I

swear I would've killed her myself. Justification? She was a blabbing, thickheaded, idiot.'

Can you guess who said that? The only person that cusses a whole lot! 


	2. Chapter 2

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 2

Back peoples! Alright, you had your snippet last time. Made ya wait a while. Thas good ain't it? Heehee! I'd like to take this time to say that this song I listened to is something really! I loved it a whole lot! It's called First Love by Utada Hikaru. It's really tragic and it tells a story, thought it doesn't have any words to it. I'll make some up lol! Here's the summary!

::"Miss Kagome sure is something."

"Yea I know Shippou, too bad she's older than us."

"You know what? She would probably be a princess if she wasn't your sister."

"She's not my sister. She was taken in a couple of days after the murder of the Southern lords."

"What if…"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah? Ever noticed how she drinks tea?"

"Yeah. It's funny! She sticks out her pinky!"

"Really? Yeah, I thought it was funny too. Let's go in and make ourselves useful before they come out and give us death glares!"::

Kagome giggled as they ate and told stories at the dinner table. Shippou told the most amazing stories!

"Yeah! Then Prince Miroku groped the lady next to him in church! The lady started screaming and he feigned innocence and they didn't have any choice but to silence the lady because he is the prince. So then after mass was over he asked the lady to bear his children. The lady was outraged! Her face was so red that she could've passed for a ripe tomato! She started swearing at him until the King and the Queen got outside and stopped the lady from killing their only heir to the throne!"

Everybody laughed, including Souta who had already heard the story many times before in the past. Kagome laughed softly as she picked up the dishes and started to serve tea. She served some for everybody and herself included. As they laughed around noon, a grumpy prince was having the worst of days.

"I'm a prince for the love of Kami! I am old enough to choose my own girlfriends!" He frowned at the elderly lady next to him. 'Why was she so thickheaded?' He thought to himself, 'If she wasn't the queen, my mother, I swear I would've killed her myself! My justification to the world: She was a blabbing, thickheaded idiot!' Somehow she managed to brush his wild long hair while trying to talk him into marrying Kikyou, a young girl from a nearby village. He didn't want to know anything about her. The girl was sick and not one doctor knew why. She couldn't stand being in the sun. She was quiet most of the time and she didn't cut it for him with HER social standing.

He had promised himself a long time ago that his girlfriend would be able to stand being in the sun and wouldn't be too quiet, but cheerful. She would have to capture his heart which so far seemed to be unable to find its soul mate. Where was she?

"Oh InuYasha, son, sit still. Kikyou is a very good woman. She's nineteen and has the powers of a true priestess!"

"Good Kami-sama! Can you think of any BETTER reasons? I can't spend the rest of my life trying to cure that girl! How will she give me any children? They'll all be sick and they'll die of the disease. Plus, I can't spend my life with her because I don't love her. I don't even like her, actually I sort of hate her. The bitch is too damn quiet for her own good."

"InuYasha! Mind your language around a lady!"

"Where's the lady?"

"Son, I beg you to reconsider. The only other people that are wealthy around the area are the demon slayers, and if you haven't noticed your half-DEMON."

"Heard Miroku is courting their princess too."

Miroku walked in and gazed at him for a minute before sitting down in his favorite arm chair.

"Mother, if you haven't noticed Prince Miroku is here to talk to me, again. Please exit the room and go do your mindless babbling elsewhere."

"Hmph!"

She walked out head held high and her chest puffed out like she was highly insulted and that none of the charges presumed against her were true.

"Now, why are you looking so out of it Miroku?"

"Well, apart from the fact that Princess Sango has denied me yet again, I just keep thinking that if Ka- the princess hadn't disappeared mabey all of our lives might've been different."

"Come on Miroku! All these goddamn years and you never told me my wife's name! All I know is that it starts with 'Ka-'."

"Isn't that good enough?"

"No. Why are you so sure that it starts with a 'K' anyways?"

"You're mother never showed you, but-" he glanced towards the door before continuing, "the princess gave you her first letter, 'K', in gold as a ring. The ring is part of another ring that has your first letter, an 'I', that will join together when they find each other."

"No, no not at all. Please Miroku, I want to know her name!"

"Why? As far as I know you're the big 'I don't love anybody and never will' guy. Why the interest in this girl?"

"Because of something… There's this feeling inside of me that sais she's still alive. If I only knew her name I could probably find her!"

...::...

Maybe he can, and mabey I'll make it hard for them. Maybe… Heehee, This is

Mishi saying REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Cookies!!!!! Lol!

Snoopy sais, "I wonder where Kagome is going at this hour of night… She's taking all of her belongings with her, but she isn't running away is she? Unless she's finally going back, but how will the other's react to that?"

K. Review peoples so that I can continue with this story. .


	3. Chapter 3

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 3

Snoopy said, "I wonder where Kagome is going at this hour of night… She's taking all of her belongings with her, but she isn't running away is she? Unless she's finally going back, but how will the other's react to that?"

~*^.^*~ Last time on No Ordinary Princess Chapter 2:

::"Come on Miroku! All these goddamn years and you never told me my wife's 

name!All I know is that it starts with 'Ka-'."

"Isn't that good enough?"

"No. Why are you so sure that it starts with a 'K' anyways?"

"You're mother never showed you, but-" he glanced towards the door before continuing, "the princess gave you her first letter, 'K', in gold as a ring. The ring is part of another ring that has your first letter, an 'I', that will join together when they find each other."::

"Why? As far as I know you're the big 'I don't love anybody and never will' guy. Why the interest in this girl?"

"Because of something… There's this feeling inside of me that sais she's still alive. If I only knew her name I could probably find her!"::

"So, what exactly did Princess Sango say to your courting?"

"She threw a boomerang at me and told me to get off her fathers lands."

"That is a …?"

"Yes!"

"I thought so…"

"InuYasha I still don't understand why you're so caught in this whole situation. For all we know she could be dead, plus even if she was alive I would think you would want her to stay away from you."

"Any princess is better than Kikyou, don't you think?"

"Well, from what you tell me, yes. Still, are you sure that's the only reason? Are you sure you don't want an explanation as to why she hasn't come back all these years?"

"Well, knowing I can kill you if you said anything, yes. I want an explanation. I want to see if… If she's the same person, cheery smile and all that."

"Sounds like you were in love with her. Don't blame you either. The girl was an unexplainable joy. Everytime I went near her I felt happy and she smiled at me non-stop, and when she was angry she was a beautifully rebellious woman, though she was merely five at the time. Her eyes shone with this fire that could burn you and you would regret it for a long time."

"Well, would you mind telling me how you know all of this?"

"Oops! Did I forget to tell you that I was her childhood friend and that I have her letters still? Ehehe, I completely forgot about that… I have to leave now. Can't be late for dinner with my parents. Bye!"

"Miroku!" he yelled, but it was too late. Miroku was probably already at the gates, leaving. He wanted to know more about the girl that inhabited his dreams since he was seven. He wanted to know how she thought, what she thought, and if she thought about him. So many things he would ask her if he could. Nevertheless he had to bathe and then go downstairs to share a dinner with his parents and brother.

Kagome watched as the sun started it's journey beyond the horizon. Her heart sped up knowing that as soon as she was ready and the sun was no longer visible she would leave. Her destiny lay before her, yet it depended heavily on the steps she was about to take. She sighed and served dinner for her foster parents. After she had left a tray with some soup and tea for Kikyou she excused herself with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well and would much rather sleep. She closed the door behind her and started gathering her jewelry. Her clothes were already packed up in a small yellow rucksack and anything else of value she would carry with her in her pockets. She fingered her necklace which held the only proof that she was the princess, a ring with an "I". She blinked back tears as she remembered the cook, Nana, ushering her out the backdoor and telling her to run. The dark had frightened her, men had chased her as well as dogs. Branches with long finger-like branches that had ripped up the dress she had been wearing. She had cried, but never stopped. She never did find Miroku, and it was that order that she was now following after long years of waiting, not knowing what to do. Now she was completing her task, going back to Prince Miroku and his family. To her old life as a princess, as Princess Higurashi.

She crept out as soon as she heard the door to her parents door close. She tiptoed out and closed the door quietly. She picked up the bag and walked out the front door. She sighed and went to get her favorite horse, Fury, out of the stables. The horse kept fairly quiet and she was thankful for it and kept whispering 'Thank-you's to it all the way outside. She tied the bag to the saddle and climbed on it herself. She grabbed the reigns and drew in a big breath.

"Hyah!" She sped off like lighting into the forest that connected her to the castle grounds and the market in front of it. She knew somebody had seen her leave, but it didn't matter now. They would eventually find out she had left, and soon they would know why.

Shippou watched as she left on a horse towards the marketplace in front of the Eastern Castle. The big question on his mind was a rather troublesome one. Where was she going?

"I wonder… I'm pretty sure she's not running away, unless… Unless she really is what me and Souta thought and she's finally going back! Still, I'm afraid for her safety. Lady Kagome may be good at sword fighting, but the men in the forest are professionals. She's like a sister to me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. I had to see Miroku anyway…"

~*^.^*~ You like? I'm trying to make these short! I really am! Well, if you saw my other story you would agree that it's short too! Lmao, gos to go now… What? Fluffy? Oh! The snoopy! Lol!~*^.^*~

Snoopy sais: 'I almost ran this man over and he sais I'm beautiful? What is going through his twisted mind? Any normal person would be screaming their heads off! So much for being normal and riding past this guy…'


	4. Chapter 4

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 4

~*^.^*~ I'm on a roll tonite! Haha, I wonder when I actually uploaded this… My frickin computer wouldn't go to the Fanfiction.net site for some reason… It really sucks… I can't upload the end of the other story yet… Aaaah! Back to the story…

Last time on No Ordinary Princess Chapter 3:

:: She crept out as soon as she heard the door to her parents door close. She tiptoed out and closed the door quietly. She picked up the bag and walked out the front door. She sighed and went to get her favorite horse, Fury, out of the stables. The horse kept fairly quiet and she was thankful for it and kept whispering 'Thank-you's to it all the way outside. She tied the bag to the saddle and climbed on it herself. She grabbed the reigns and drew in a big breath.::

Snoopy said: 'I almost ran this man over and he sais I'm beautiful? What is going through his twisted mind? Any normal person would be screaming their heads off! So much for being normal and riding past this guy…'

As the carriage stumbles into the castle courtyard Miroku had a serious face that denied that he was actually usually a rather unserious person not to be taken seriously. 'I can tell that something big is coming my way. It has 'hands off' written all over, but what could happen? Unless it's Sango saying she will marry me, I don't think it's that big.' Miroku's frown deepened and he got off and went inside to join his family who was probably almost done with the dinner. He sheepishly grinned at his mother and father whom were still at the table, waiting for him.

"Hello. Mother. Father. How are you this lovely evening?"

"Miroku where were you this time?"

"At Prince InuYasha's, like always."

"All day long?"

"Of course not, I went to Princess Sango's first."

"Dear Kami, leave the poor girl alone. As much as I want you to marry off into a good marriage I don't think you should be pressuring the girls into giving you answers!"

"I was wooing her with my charms that as a Montalver I have, or am I mistaken father?"

"I won't even honor that with an answer. I'm off to sleep. Good night all."

"Good night. Mother you should head up too."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course! Now go sleep, looks like you need it."

"Lilia, you heard the boy. Come up with me."

Miroku was left alone at the dinner table contemplating his feelings about everything going on in his life, and what was to come. He wondered what it was that was going to affect him and his best friend so deeply in a while. He just couldn't get it out of his head. Something told him to go out to the forest, but not tomorrow. He got up and sighed. He headed to the stables but stopped when he remembered the last time he had tried to sneak out on horse…

:: "Intruder! Surround the castle! Catch the thief at all costs dead or alive!"::They had caught him alright, almost killed him too. His mother and father had given him a tough lecture that made him rethink his decision at the moment. He walked out through the front door and quietly walked out of the small door on the gate. He would just have to walk all the way. It wasn't that long, only a couple of miles.

Kagome felt the air flip her hair this way and that and couldn't help but feel like she was free. The cool air against her skin, her face, it was all like some sort of dream. As she got closer and closer to the marketplace she couldn't help but feel her heart speed up it's pace. The last bend was ahead and she giggled with glee but she was caught short when she noticed someone was walking down the middle of the road.

He watched as somebody, judging by the hair a girl, came speeding at him from the forest on a horse. He froze in place knowing this was the person he had been waiting for. This was the cause of the great event that would cause mayhem on their lives. As she came closer and closer he could distinguish some of her features, which astounded him greatly, but he also noticed she wasn't slowing down. He was in her way and she wasn't slowing down! Oh well, he wasn't moving.

She watched as she kept up her speed and the guy didn't move. What was he thinking? She decided that she could probably avoid him by moving off to the side, but he just moved in front of her. Did he have a death wish? She couldn't kill a man! She was so close she could've spoken to him in a whisper when she pulled on the reigns. Her heart was beating rapidly when she got off to do something about the guy in the middle of the road.

"A-Are you out of your mind?!"

"You are so beautiful young maiden. I must know your name!"

"Huh? Kagome, why?"

"It's just that your beauty astounds me…"

"I almost ran you over!"

Shippou watched from a safe distance what transpired between the prince and Kagome. Kagome probably didn't know that the man she was speaking to was the one and only prince, but nevertheless Miroku would try and mess with her mind. He was probably thinking she was just another peasent. Oh was he in for it if he touched her!

"I know, I know. Where are you off to in such a hurry? Did you say your name was Kagome?"

"I'm off to find Prince Miroku. Care to show me the way? And yes, my name is Kagome."

"Why of course."

"Well? Which way?"

"One step up."

"I'd be right in front of-"

"Exactly."

Kagome fainted and Miroku caught her. He was completely surprised at what had just transpired and couldn't wait to get an explanation. Most girls slapped him when they found out who he was, they didn't faint. Not one of them had ever fainted. He watched as Shippou came out of the shadow of the forest and stared at him with a deathly glare.

"I didn't hit her."

"Well then why did she faint?"

"How'm I supposed to know? She didn't tell me."

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked her her name and told her who I was. That's all."

"Well no wonder!"

"You know? Tell me!"

"You'll find out later lech."

"I'm royalty!"

"Yeah, in lecher town!"

"Ha. Ha. I'm laughing so hard," he said monotonously as he put Kagome in Shippou's arms. He got onto the horse and asked him to give her into his arms. Shippou looked at him like he was some sort of maniac. He immediately explained that he intended to take her to the castle as it was too late to take her into a hospital in the marketplace. Shippou reluctantly gave her up to Miroku's arms.

"Come Shippou, you'll receive extra pay for coming to work early."

"I was guarding Kagome from more people like you!"

"Yes well… Come, we must get her safely to the castle. Uncivilized demons may lurk around still and we don't want this precious tresure to get hurt, now do we?"

"Whatever. All you need to know is that she is like a sister to me and if you hurt her you'll be sorry. If you touch her you'll be sorry. Anything else she doesn't like, you'll be sorry."

"What if she does?"

"You'll be sorry."

"……"

~*^.^*~ Miroku'll be sorry for anything huh? Probably not. He isn't sorry about groping Sango eventhough he gets slapped for it 24-7! I wonder wut would happen if Jaken fell in love with Sango's boomerang… I must go and give my imagination a work out then, lol! Thanks to all that reviewed…~*^.^*~

Snoopy sais: "Kagome? As in Princess Higurashi Kagome?!"


	5. Chapter 5

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 5

Snoopy said: "Kagome? As in Princess Higurashi Kagome?!"

They got to the gate and Shippou was about to ring the bell, when Miroku shoved Kagome into his arms. He shuffled a bit and then hit a loose brick in the wall. He took it out and revealed a small key. Miroku smirked sneakily and opened a small door. He took Kagome from Shippou's arms and carried her into the Montalver's Courtyard. They walked for quite a while until they finally reached the front door. It was six in the morning and the house was bustling with servants already awake and getting breakfast ready for their masters. He lightly knocked on the door and tried the door knob to find it securely unlocked. How great of the servants! He walked through and ran as fast as possible, considering he had a girl in his arms, up the stairs and into the nearest vacant room. He threw her on the bed, not really caring anymore, and flopped down onto the floor.

"She is SOME girl."

"Stop it Miroku, you might eat your words in less than a minute."

"Why do you say that."

"Because. She looks like she could kill you right about now."

Miroku slowly turned around to find a very outraged female behind him. Shit…

He tried to move away from her but she had her fingers around his neck in a second. She strangled him while screaming,

"How DARE you throw me as if I was worth no more than the clothes you wear?!"

"I meant no harm lady, I was just tired. I DID carry you all the way from where you had your horse!"

"No you didn't," responded Shippou, anxiously waiting for the pummeling to start, "you carried her when we got off of the horses. Which just happened to be right in front of the castle…"

Kagome grinned. This guy was going to learn how to respect women! Throwing her so carelessly, she could've hit herself on the wooden stand right next to the bed! Then what? Would he notice? Would anybody?! She hit him on the had and he blacked out. She looked up when a lady started screaming about a monstrosity…

"How dare you hit a prince?! Royalty should be respected girl!"

She was rudely grabbed by the arm by said lady and she could feel the long nails biting into her flesh. She was seething with anger. She jerked herself away from the lady.

"Then you've got some nerve hurting a Higurashi!"

The lady turned around in a flash when she heard the name, and so did everybody else in the castle. Kagome was red in the face from all the anger and she held her head high.

"A simpleton like you shouldn't dare SPEAK the name of our long lost allies!"

"Look LADY I am a Higurashi and you're alliance is about to go down the drain because of your stupid accusations."

InuYasha walked in through the front door. Screw the job of the servants, he could open the goddamn door on his own, and he could announce himself too. He noticed that everybody was staring up at a girl in a shredded dress ((The ride and the fall were so harsh to the dress)). He walked through the crowd of onlookers. He couldn't exactly see the face of the girl in front of Queen Montalver, Miroku's mom, but he COULD see the queen's face. It was a priceless expression of shock. In full detail it was deathly pale. She wasn't moving at all, neither of them were. He could tell that the girl in front of him was pissed off, and the queen was shocked, mabey a little afraid.

The queen turned to look at InuYasha. InuYasha cocked his head to the side and shrugged. Then the girl turned around. What he saw left him standing still. Shit… The raven hair, the dark blue eyes, the attitude Miroku described… Could this be her? Could the girl in front of him be his wife? He nervously fiddled with his newly acquired necklace with a "K" hanging from it.

"Ka-."

"H-Higurashi K-Kagome?"

He turned to see the queen stuttering. When the girl turned around the lady stumbled back and InuYasha thought he saw her as being older… Mabey it was his eyes…

"Yes. I certainly don't like the welcome to the home of my father's allies. I thought that they would treat me much better than this. Especially after such a long time!"

Golden eyes… Where have I seen those eyes before? Suddenly she remembered what had slipped from her mind those couple of years. Her husband. The small boy that liked to watch her a lot while she picked flowers with Miroku. He watched her from high branches, behind bushes, anything he could find to hide in. His hair was silvery, he had doggie ears ((Heehee)), and he had the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. Her parents married her off to the same guy, but she never got to meet him much. She only had a ring in a necklace around her neck…

Miroku appeared woozy behind the elder lady and ran up to Kagome bowing. Kagome could've sworn this guy wasn't normal at all…

"Please Kags don't be mad at me!"

Kagome caught on to their old game. When they were smaller they would always get into arguments and Miroku would get on his knees and beg. It was his only way of asking her to not pummel him with her small fist. She would always respond with a very sweet voice that would make him starry eyed.

"Miroku-kun, I would NEVER hurt you. But you did something VERY wrong. I'm afraid the frog will have to do," something she loved doing to Miroku… Once she caught a frog and caught Miroku trying to hit an iguana with a stick. Being the nature lover, she grabbed the helpless frog and dropped it down his shirt. Miroku jumped around screaming,

"Holy shit! Something slimy is licking my baaaack!"

Exactly what he was doing now. She laughed silently as they both remembered what had happened. Apparently so did the queen. She relaxed and calmly walked back into the room. Shippou was asleep on a chair, he had probably followed her for her safety. She smiled warmly as she put a blanket over him.

InuYasha couldn't move at all… Holy shit, I've got a feisty wife to deal with. Just in time. There's a ball announcing my engagement to somebody tomorrow! He managed to walk into the room after Miroku who was crying from the laughter.

"Kags that was cruel!"

"YOU we're being cruel to the helpless Iguana!"

"I was not!"

Kagome giggled softly and looked up to see the golden eyes. She shivered and looked down to find her dress in tatters… Practically nothing except her chemise.

"Um, Miroku…"

"Want me to leave?"

"Nope, I know you've seen me this way before, but I need something to change into…"

"I saw you this way before the overprotective guy, or after?"

"Both."

They laughed and Miroku opened a chest and pulled out clothing. He threw some at her and she threw some back. Miroku looked up and saw Kagome discard what was left of the dress she had been wearing. She met his eyes and he stood up from the chest and shut it.

"Helping hand?"

"How about a helping friend WITHOUT the hand?"

"Suits me Kags."

He walked over to her and dropped the dress on top of her. She wriggled into it, forgetting all about the blushing guy behind her. He was tightly holding the ring in his hand all the while the necklace tightly held onto his neck.

Kagome looked at the green dress that made her chest pop out, and made her curves stand out. She stared at Miroku's innocent face. He had done that on purpose.

"Hentai."

"Not for me, for him."

She looked at the other guy who had his eyes closed tightly. She had forgotten all about him… She walked up to him and looked at his clenched fist. She pried open his hand and looked at the ring. She yanked it and heard the snide remark that followed. She chose to ignore it… ((It was bitch…)) She grabbed her own ring and fit them together. She smiled and turned around to show them.

"I guess you know your wife's name NOW. Ne, InuYasha? InuYasha?"

InuYasha, the golden eyes, was on the floor with a stupefied grin on his face. My husband is a strange man isn't he?

"Hey Kags…"

"Yeah?"

"There's this problem. Everybody thought you were dead so InuYasha's mother is trying to marry him off tomorrow…"

"So?"

"You've got to save the poor guy! He can't marry Kikyou!"

"Kikyou? I lived with her! She's too sick to do anything!"

"Well, she certainly is trying to marry well into the highest social class isn't she?"

Kagome glared off at nothing in particular.

"Miroku, put my husband in a carriage and ship him off to his home. It's already late and his parents will be worried. We'll discuss all of this later."

"WHY THE HELL IS MY SON BEING SHIPPED TO ME IN A CARRIAGE HALF-DEAD?!"

. Mahahaha! Enjoyed? Press the sexy button down there. Come on! You know you want to! Next time... Engagement Ball my ass: Strapless dress… Mahahaha! The temptations… .

Snoopy sais: Ahem Kikyou can kiss my half demon ass cuz I ain't gonna marry her. My wife is back and I'd like to stay with her… Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 6

Hiiiii! Okay, unless I get AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS ((5)) I'll leave it an evil cliff hanger and just continue writing my OTHER stories. I WILL be this cruel! Unless you can make me laugh… Heehee… That doesn't count!

Snoopy said: Ahem Kikyou can kiss my half demon ass cuz I ain't gonna marry her. My wife is back and I'd like to stay with her… Thank you."

InuYasha awoke to screams from the blabbing idiot outside his chambers. His head was throbbing from all the noise, and the lack of much needed sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep because he kept thinking of the raven haired girl that was HIS WIFE! He was married! He was… Going to get slapped by the blabbing idiot in front of him. She was screaming her head off. Something about a 'ball' and 'are you ready yet?!' The ball, he had totally forgotten about it somewhere along Kagome's finely shaped lines…

"InuYasha Evanes get yourself dresses! The guests will be arriving soon! We don't want you looking like a mess now do we?"

"We? Who's we?"

He groaned softly and grabbed clothes and shut himself up in the bath chambers.

"What time is it?"

"About four thirty (4:30)."

InuYasha froze.

"The party starts at five (5) doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

He hurriedly took a bath and hurried into his clothes. He brushed his hair and ran out of the room before his mother got a chance to tell him Kikyou was waiting downstairs for him…

He skipped the stairs and just jumped from the second floor rail. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He ran out of the house but was stopped by a hand grabbing his coat.

"You are the host. You should be here for the party."

"I don't give a fudge about the stupid ball."

"I would be rather disappointed if you weren't there when our engagement was announced."

He looked up to see Kagome. No, it wasn't Kagome. This bitch had cold hard eyes. Her grip wasn't weak, so she wasn't as sick as everybody thought. Damned wench fooling everybody around her… He didn't like the sight of her, Kagome was much better. Even if she smiled a whole lot. Kagome was really cheerful, and looked hot when she was mad. This wench just looked like… Sesshomaru. Emotionless. He shivered as she got closer to him.

"Back. Away."

"We're engaged. You MUST like me to have proposed. I like you too. Don't worry. I won't reject you for what you are. It isn't your fault your stuck in this awful form."

"Who said it was an awful form?"

INSIDE

"The flowers go over there on the table with the maroon covering. Thanks."

Queen Evanes was busy, that was obvious. She had gone so far into detail as to flop down and cut off the small strings hanging from the table mantles. Afterwards she couldn't get up and some puny little green toad had tried to help her up. Instead the queen had yelled at him for being a weak youkai. The little green toad man took a staff out of nowhere and started beating her with it. Until Kilala pounced on it. Then the neko youkai ran off because the toad man looked like an alien…

Afterwards a man had found the queen on the floor, still wailing, and still in desperate search of a way up. He called over the whole crew of caterers/servants and they all tried to help the queen up. After about five minutes the queen was up and running. The party was starting in five mintues and nobody was inside! She grabbed a nearby servant and demanded an explanation.

"I uh- Well you see everybody is outside watching an argument…"

"Are they servants?"

"No, but I do know Prince InuYasha is involved."

OUTSIDE

"How dare you insult the future princess of the Western Lands?!"

"I am NOT insulting the future princess of the Western Lands. I'm insulting a goddamn liar. How could you lie to those people? They honestly thought you were sick and they fed you and tried hard to find priestesses to heal you."

"They taught me what I know. Which makes me a worthy adversary to ANY princess!"

InuYasha was off in the edge of the crowd drooling. Kagome had on a burgundy dress, strapless, with golden lining. It just so happened to match what he was wearing at the moment. Her hair was pulled up in a beautiful hair style with curls framing her face. She looked so hot verbally kicking Kikyou's miko ass. He couldn't help but smile, like a certain prince next to him… ((Wonder who…))

He finally snapped out of it and stepped between the two ladies.

"Excuse me, if you stepped inside we'd like to make a very important announcement. Thank you very much."

"I'm about to prove what I just said to you Kagome. I WILL be the princess of the Western Lands. I have the queens word."

INSIDE

The queen watched as a HUGE crowd walked into the ballroom. She was standing there gracefully, she had awaited to be greeted by EVERYBODY, but the only people that greeted her were Prince Miroku and Kikyou. Nobody else cared to even GLANCE at her. She had the impression they were anxious, some mad. What had been going on outside? She ignored it and watched as InuYasha climbed onto the platform in front of the immense crowd. She smiled. Here it comes… Come on InuYasha… Tell them you're engaged to Kikyou, a GREAT miko!

But it didn't come.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He growled when nobody paid attention to him. He glared at the whole crowd, but still nobody paid attention.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

A few lamps shattered and gasps were heard. Everybody turned to face InuYasha. Who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Now that I have your attention… Ahem Kikyou can kiss my half-demon $$ because I am not going to marry her. My wife has come back and I'd like to stay with her. I would like you to meet, Princess Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome walked up to the platform, wearing her ring, and gracefully stopped at InuYasha's side. People gasped, other's fainted. Other's kept shouting 'Prove it' over and over, one of them must've been Kikyou, another Queen Evanes.

InuYasha smirked and held up his ring. Kagome took off hers and did the same. They locked them onto each other and held them up. Kagome was whirled around by InuYasha and everybody stared at her birthmark.

"That's our princess!," somebody screamed out in the audience.

Claps erupted from the audience as they recognized Kagome as their princess. Princess Higurashi Kagome.

I do not own anything in my whole life other than myself. So HMPH.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 7

Kikyou's Destruction (Reuploaded!)

~*~*~* I know it took long enough, but I was sticking to the whole I want five reviews thing. Well, four will have to do. FOR NOW! Don't give up on this story, the more you complain the more I update. Lol. No. I really appreciate reviews because that's where I get most of my inspiration from. *~*~*~*~

Queen Evanes was on the floor, she had fainted from the shock of InuYasha's public announcement. Kikyou was furiously glaring at Kagome. Her miko aura flared and fought against the weaker auras of the humans surrounding her and the queen. She pushed through and saw that InuYasha was leaving. With _her_. 

"Come on, wench. Don't worry about the babbling bitch," said InuYasha as he pulled her after him.

"Who said anything about Kikyou??? I was talking about your mom," said Kagome insistently pulling back towards the crowd.

"Exactly whom I was talking about."

"What kind of son are you???"

Inuyasha ignored her comments and continued to gently pull her away from the evergrowing crowd. She wouldn't budge. He whipped around at the sudden feeling of a large aura near him. He looked at Kagome, hands in front of her, what seemed to be a barrier in front of her and a large energy ball in front of her. Her barrier was weaker than the ball of energy, but it was strong nevertheless. He quickly stepped behind her and interloped his fingers in between hers. The energy inside of her was amazing. He felt as if he were entering her soul. He calmness inside of it was just amazing. As if there were some sort of beach, the soothing sounds of the ocean, no disruptions. Not even ripples in the water. He sat down, crosslegged, and started to meditate. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to sit there in silence and try to collect as much energy as possible and give it to her. ~I never knew that being so calm around somebody was possible…~

Kagome noticed that she had some sort of barrier, and that she was the one that was producing it. She watched as Kikyou threw an energy ball the size of Buyo, her cat, at her. ~I can't die because she wants me to!~ She knew she couldn't keep it up for long. Especially since she didn't know how the hell she was doing it in the first place. She felt InuYasha envelop her in some sort of hug. A sudden warmth spread through her. Small shocks of electricity flowed through her very being. She could feel him inside of her thoughts, her soul, giving her the energy and knowledge she so lacked. From his very childhood to the very person that stood behind her, from the first lesson to the last one. She learned them all. So much energy inside of her and she wanted to release it. ~I must… Must release all…~

Kagome let down the barrier and opened her eyes. She silently whispered, but she kenw everybody could hear her.

"Die bitch."

She thrust her hands forward. Her dress tore at some places from the sheer force and all of the wind it was throwing back at her. The light blinded most of the people, but InuYasha knew exactly what happened. Kagome had reached into his very being. She knew every bit of him as he knew every bit of her. Kikyou was gone, or was she? Kagome left him and walked to where a rumpled figure lay in a small heap. She turned her over and slapped her harshly. The sound resounded through the huge ballroom. People shuddered, other's backed up a couple of steps. Kikyou woke up and growled at Kagome.

"Stop growling. Kikyou ne baka. Mother always said that what goes around comes around. I came back. You got what you deserved for fooling a loving family, and for trying to marry a married man. Now, he isn't stuck in an awful form. It's quite beautiful. But you won't know that, now will you?"

Inuyasha silently blushed and tried to hide his face. Miroku snickered behind him, knowing that he wouldn't let his friend live that one down. Kikyou growled again and tried to throw an energy ball. Her fingers enclosed around air, nothing but air.

"What did you DO?!"

"Well," said a grinning Kagome, "you see, I not only disarmed you but I succesfully took your miko powers away from you. You can thank my husband for his wisdom."

"_Your_ husband? You may have taken my heritage, but not what is rightfully mine."

Kagome was about to burst out with an argument when InuYasha grabbed her by the waist and began to walk away. Miroku intervened in the conversation looking as serious as ever. InuYasha pulled Kagome up the stairs and Kagome was struggling in his hold to go back and kick Kikyou's ass to show her who she truly was. He pulled her nonetheless and he was too strong for her to pull back from. She gave up when they were on the second floor and walking along the endless hallways. ~Where are we going?~

"I dare say Lady Kikyou, that you've lost this battle. InuYasha was married to my childhood friend since they were small children. The rings are merely symbolic."

"That 'K' could easily stand for _my_ name."

"But it doesn't. Everybody knows that InuYasha's maiden's name was, is, Kagome. They all thought she was dead, hence the marriage to somebody else. Yet, she is alive and in InuYasha's arms… I dare suggest that you leave the castle my lady. You have no business here, as for the queen… I'll talk to her."

Kikyou pushed herself off the ground and limped out of the castle. Once outside she fell onto the wet grass, the night was cold and most of the guests were still inside, gossiping about the happenings. About _her_.

"So this is what happened huh? I told you that your plan would fail," said a dark figure, stoicly standing before Kikyou, "Why didn't you listen to me? Fetch her Kouga, I have matters to attend to."

The wolf demon picked up Kikyou and instantly disappeared. The dark figure chuckled heavily and disappeared, his laugh still echoing through the dark courtyard.

"Queen Evanes, might I have the pleasure of speaking to you in private?"

"You knew about this didn't you?! _She's_ back. Now we have NO chance of gaining the empire!"

Miroku grabbed her by the arm and harshly shoved her into a nearby room. Seeing it was empty he started speaking to her in hushed tones, so that no guest could hear their conversation.

"You forget Lady Evanes that I am the holder of said empire. I was named the holder after Kagome was pronounced dead. I still hold it in my power."

"Then you could easily give it to us. Miroku, for the sake of the friendship you've had with my son, give us that land!"

"I am dearly sorry to say no. That land belongs to InuYasha's wife, and InuYasha himself. Not to you. I'm sure they'll be moving out to their home soon enough. Enjoy your son while he's still here…"

Miroku calmly left leaving a shocked queen behind him. Her hands went to her face, trying to cover her tears. ~My son… He… he's married… I won't be able to control his wife… I'm going to lose my son. No, I must make sure that they separate. One way or another…~

~*Does conspiracy say anything to you? I thought so…*~

~**I don't own Inu & Co. But I am the author of this story and it did come out of MY head and these words were all carefully chosen by me, the spelling may be autrocious but don't hate.**~


	8. Chapter 8

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 8

A/N: Screw the reviews of the previous chapters. Everybody skips 'em anyways. Therefore, I will go straight into the story without author's notes.

On with it people…

The hallways they were walking through started to get darker and darker. Kagome started to stumble without anything lighting her way. InuYasha's arm was still around her waist helping her, but she still tripped. In the end he became frustrated with her and swept her up into his arms. She gasped, but still didn't comment or question their whereabouts. Finally they came to a dead end hallway. There was only one door, a beautifully carved door. It was no ordinary door, she could tell.

"It's no ordinary door," he said voicing her thoughts, "for no ordinary princess and no ordinary prince."

He let her down and she became entranced by the door's beauty. The carvings that seemed eager to tell an old story, a myth. Her hand started to trace the beautiful carvings of a fierce dragon with a heart carved into it.

"Do you know what it means?"

"I guess…"

"I only know how to decipher one part of the story. My princess is supposed to be able to decipher the other half."

Kagome started to remember the door as soon as she started looking over familiar carvings, familiar words that came to mind, familiar voices.

::FB::

"Inu-kun! Your mom said not to go into this hallway!"

"But you have to see this really cool door!"

"But-"

"Come on wench! Are you afraid?"

"No," replied a five-year old Kagome. She puffed out her chest proudly and followed him. She felt weird an tingly as she traced the door that she wasn't supposed to touch.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Where are you kids?!"

"Going!"

::/FB::

"She who is destined… Fierce a woman she shall be, but with a kind and gentle heart. She shall break through the barrier that is set around his heart. He won't be able to keep her from her destiny."

"Yes, yes. I remember that part," said InuYasha impatiently, "but what does the rest of it say??"

"A bit impatient are we?"

"Hurry up!"

"Cool it! There shall be one woman, who in all of her desperate 'love' and greed shall try to impede the destiny. She shall delay it, but no more than is allowed. She shall be rid of her few gifts yet she will come back to fulfill her own destiny."

"K-Kikyou?"

"Yep."

"Damn, then the prophecy is farther along than we originally thought."

"That doesn't matter. The fact that the bitch is coming back does."

"Is there more?"

"There's more… The eldest of the house of Inu shall take upon himself a mate… She is to help the relationship between the dragoness and the half-demon. The half-demon shall unwittingly let his mate go, and he shall suffer through his loneliness."

"I most certainly will not!"

"Shut up already. The only way to stop the impending doom of the young couple is to defeat the evil that looms before them. They are a group of three. Greed, evil, and love."

Kagome frowned at the markings. How is love bad? Maybe somebody falls in love with me or something…

(a/n How right she is…)

"Well, is there anymore?"

"Weeks worth!"

"Woah."

"Yeah. These three beings shall try to separate the couples that are destined to save the world from the evil that searches the forbidden jewel in Pandora's box."

"P-Pandora's box? Forbidden jewel?!"

"Yeah. Is this all we needed to do? I'm really tired."

Kagome yawned and stretched out. InuYasha took her hand and kept staring at him. Kagome flushed when she noticed this. We're married for Kami's sake… But still…

He pulled on her and she found herself enveloped in a hug. She felt his body tremble and her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?"

"Promise…"

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you'll never leave. Promise me we'll defeat these obstacles and be happy."

"I promise as long as you promise to trust me as much as I trust you."

His arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up. She was face to face with him.

"I promise to trust you, no matter what. You make me happy."

"You only know my name, for crying out loud!"

"And I won't know until you tell me," he said with a grin.

"I'm a bit tired, where will I sleep?"

"With me, in my room."

"I don't think so. I will sleep in one of the guest rooms if I have to."

"You most certainly will not, they're all occupied."

"Then, I'm sleeping with Miroku."

His eyes widened as she pecked him on the cheek and left. He was speechless, unable to process her sentence. He turned and when he got to his room he still was trying to process it.

Meanwhile Kagome was with Miroku, chatting like the good childhood friends they were.

"So what's been going on in your life Miroku?"

Miroku's head lay on Kagome's lap as Kagome lazily ran her hands through his hair. They had been catching up for a good twenty minutes.

"Well, there is this one girl I like…"

"One? Dear Kami, are you sick?"

Kagome giggled along with Miroku's hearty laughter. Both knew she was teasing him and his lecherous habits. Miroku totally accepted it, knowing she didn't mean it and wouldn't want to reprimand him _too_ much.

"Seriously. She likes to hit me whenever I get near her, or her behind. She's an experienced fighter, and not to mention a beautiful princess."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Kagome noticed his dazed expression and couldn't help but feel happy for her friend. Miroku was finally choosing one girl over the others. He seemed to be… deeply in love.

InuYasha bolted up from his chair. Kagome. Sleeping. Miroku's room. He ran out of the door slamming open doors looking for Miroku's room. He must've woken up at least half of the castle with his furtive screams. Kagome glanced up, but Miroku only smirked knowing that a bomb was about to explode and InuYasha wasn't going to like it.

His bedroom door slammed open and come off it's hinges.

"Holy Kami help us. InuYasha's jealous," said Miroku in a fake high-pitched voice.

Kagome hit his arm for good measure and smiled at InuYasha.

"Ka-."

"Stop. Breath. Calmly talk."

InuYasha stared at her, eyes wide.

"Good puppy," she said, Miroku laughing heartily behind her.

"Alright. His head was on your lap. Why?"

"InuYasha he is my childhood friend and any idea of us getting together would be extremely disturbing."

InuYasha growled grudgingly but let that argument go since he had no good comeback to it.

"Now," said Kagome softly, "I'm going to leave with Miroku to his house and spend the time there until we know each other and get married. Good enough?"

"No, not good enough," said InuYasha angrily.

"Calm down!," screamed Kagome furious.

Miroku stopped his laughter, noticing the small brawl was turning into one ugly all out argument.

"This unwanted jealousy of yours is getting on my nerves! I'm not fucking going anywhere except my best friend's house because I don't trust your goddamn family! Now if you will fucking go along with it then maybe we won't have marital problems before we get married!"

"There is no goddamn reason for you to go to **his** house! My family has nothing against you and they will treat you as my future wife! Those lies your spouting at me are just that. LIES!"

Kagome went livid and walked to him, calmly breathing.

"Will you repeat that?," she said softly.

"I said," hissed InuYasha, "that you are lying to me so that you can leave with Miroku and-."

She slapped him, not looking him in the eyes.

"Your promises are fucking lies, not my words. 'I promise to trust you' my ass," she said angrily, "your promises are **lies** and I don't know whether I can trust you or not anymore."

With that said Kagome left the room.

"Kagome, where are you going?," questioned Miroku.

"Get something to drink!," she said.

Miroku silently nodded and looked at InuYasha. He stood up and looked at him severely.

"Truly my friend, I thought you trusted me as your friend and her as your wife."

"I-."

"As you say, save it. I'll give you a tongue lashing if you ever heard one."

InuYasha looked up at him, a bit surprised.

"Your mother wants to kill your wife so badly it's not even funny. Your mother, the Queen Evanes, desires Kagome's lands and control over your wife to keep you by her side. You've got a twisted mom Inu. She's the one that set up the marriage between you and Kikyou, right? She would've done anything to see you married to Kikyou instead of Kagome."

"Why-."

"Why? Because Kikyou has no idea how valuable Kagome's lands are. She would hand them over to your family as if they were just the paper she craps on every damn morning."

InuYasha sat down on the floor, his head resting on his arms.

"Feel stupid and like dying yet, my friend?"

InuYasha nodded slowly.

"Uh huh.."

Kagome walked back in and handed a glass to Miroku.

"I found lemonade. No water."

"As in the lemonade without the water or no water just lemonade?"

"No water just lemonade," she giggled.

Miroku grinned and then turned to look at InuYasha's still form on the floor. She nodded.

"Come on Inu, neither one of us is one to hold a grudge against you."

InuYasha stood up, not looking either of them in the eye.

"You promised," said Kagome softly.

"I know," he said slowly.

"I can't trust you anymore."

"I know."

"I'm leaving," she said to Miroku, "I'll see you outside in the carriage as soon as you're done here."

Miroku nodded to her and she left.

"Is she safe with you Miroku?," InuYasha said seriously.

"Yes. My mother and father know her personally and we are allies after all."

"What are you going to do about my mother?"

"I'm going to request a meeting and threaten with an alliance suspension."

"That would mean-."

"I know. As for Kagome being safe with **me** personally, I am safe to say yes and afraid to tell you the same as she did. I don't think I can trust you anymore. You obviously don't trust me my friend and we've known each other for years."

"I know I screwed up, but understand that I'm not entirely human Miroku! My demon half screams and takes over when I see another male touching her or showing her any sign of affection."

"Don't tell me that, tell **her**. Shippou works at my house, he's a full blooded Kitsune, and he protects Kagome as if she were his sister. If anything happens to Kagome then Shippou will most likely be dead. On another hand, Himurai Ayumi is going to be Kagome's personal maid-."

"The girl that almost left you without a family last week?"

"Yes, that one. Be at ease my friend. We might come visit tomorrow."

"Might?!"

"Might. Women have their fits."

I don't own Inu & Co. So don't sue!


	9. Chapter 9

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 9

On with it, ne?

Miroku awoke and silently made his way outside to the courtyard for his daily walk. The hint of Sakura and roses in the air filling him, he had the most wonderful idea. He went back inside looking for Kagome.

He reached the room in which he had left her the night before and knocked.

"Kagome?"

"Hn?"

"Wake up Kagome. I want you to go and visit Princess Sango with me."

"The door quickly opened and he was rudely grabbed by the collar and pulled inside. Kagome pulled the curtains aside, groaning and moaning about the light being too bright.

"Kagome get dressed!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lady Kagome I really would appreciate it if you let me do my job," said Ayumi quietly.

"I'm a girl. Cut the lady stuff. We're on equal footing."

"EQUAL?!"

"Yes equal!"

Kagome waved her off and went looking for one of her own dresses instead of looking in the closet full of uptight gowns they expected her to wear everyday. In a couple of minutes she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a dress that went to her feet in blue. She had soft sandals covering her feet comfortable and her hair was half up and half down. She smiled at Miroku, now fully awake.

"So I'm going to meet your Sango?"

Miroku smiled as he shook his head. Ayumi sighed, wide eyed at her mistress.

"I suggest you get used to it Ayumi," said Kagome, "it'll be this way for a while. And next time bring yourself something to read."

"I don't know how to read Lady Kagome," said Ayumi softly.

"You will soon enough, and my name is Kagome. **Kagome**."

"Yes, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and slid her hand onto Miroku's arm.

"Shall we?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The countryside was beautiful and Kagome just couldn't peel her eyes off the road. Miroku had long by then given up trying to have a conversation with her. He'd only answer her random questions about wild flowers and nameless forests. Finally they reached Sango's dwelling. A large castle loomed overhead with guards all over the place. The carriage then came to an abrupt halt.

"Why are we stopping? We're not at the gates yet," said Kagome confused.

"I know that my dear Kag. You see, these people won't let anybody see the princess."

"How are **you** seeing her?"

"Sneaking in of course."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes Kag. Yes."

Miroku pulled her along into the forest following a well traveled path, most likely by Miroku's daily trips. They went up to a guard and he recognized Miroku.

"Miroku! Why are you here?!"

"Souta? Since when do **you** guard the Princess Sango?"

"I guard the whole royal family dim wit," said Souta.

Kagome smiled and lunged at Souta.

"Souta!"

"Kagome! I mean Princess!"

Kagome slightly shoved him with affection.

"Still Kagome. We came to see the princess, Sango. Miroku here is in love."

Souta grumbled but let them go through the door he had been hiding. Kagome was in awe of the garden they walked into. A small stream of water trickled near their feet and had Kagome wanting to follow it. Miroku pulled her along and a bit later they spotted a young girl with black hair sitting near a creek.

"Come on," said Miroku softly.

They jogged towards her and Miroku sat down quickly, looking around. The girl didn't even seem to notice Miroku was there.

"Where's your sister Ayume?

"Ayame? Solana? Solaria?"

"Sango."

"Ha. Sango. Sango is at the archery division practicing none other than archery."

Miroku smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"I don't know what you see in her Miroku. Any of **us** would be willing to marry you."

"I know Ayume, I know."

Kagome smiled as Miroku continued pulling her towards who-knows-where.

"Miroku, you sure do seem to know your way around here!"

"Hey, I explored every inch of this place with one of the four sisters. Sango, the fifth and older sister, however wouldn't let me step one foot near her."

"The feisty one. You like the feisty one."

"As does InuYasha, meaning you of course."

Soon they could hear the soft 'twang' of arrows being released and hitting something solid. Upon closer inspection Kagome saw a girl, with black hair up in a ponytail, shooting arrows at targets.

"Why are they not hitting the bull's eye?!," she screamed to nobody in particular.

"Well, you're not holding the bow right," said Kagome.

She immediately covered her mouth as Sango turned around and looked at her a bit haughtily.

"And who are **you** to tell **me** that I am wrong in the way I'm holding my bow?"

Kagome was about to answer when Miroku intervened.

"Princess Sango, such a pleasure to see you again."

"Miroku, I saw you yesterday. And every other day. You come every day, and I still don't know how you do it."

Miroku smiled at her and held her hand adoringly.

"Who's this girl of yours? Your mistress?"

"I beg your pardon," said Kagome. Miroku sighed and covered his eyes.

"Excuse me?"  
"I am Princess Higurashi Kagome, wife of Evanes InuYasha, not Montalver Miroku's mistress."

Sango's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I like you. You're more of a girl than a princess."

Kagome looked at her confused.

"I have four sisters. They all act proper and are thorough princesses. You're more of a girl with priorities than a princess. Especially one that lost her family. I would expect you to be moaning and groaning and expecting people to pity you. I see that's not true. Do not be insulted by my words, I only speak my mind."

Kagome smiled. I can see why Miroku likes her so much. She's great.

"Would you care to take a shot with my bow? You say I've been holding it wrong."

Kagome nodded and took her bow. She lifted it at eye level, stringed the arrow, pulled it back, and aiming it let go. The arrow hit the bull's eye dead center.

"Congratulations," said Sango clapping softly.

She took the bow and did as Kagome had done and the results were the same as hers. Bull's eye.

"You learn quickly."  
"I pride myself in saying so. As for now I'm sorry to cut our introduction short. I must leave for my daily classes. I'll see you tomorrow if Miroku has anything to do with it."

With that said Sango left quietly.

"Well," said Miroku softly, "do you approve?"

"Yep."

Don't own Inu & Co. No sue for you.


	10. Chapter 10

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 10

Um… oops?

On with it, ne?

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=- 

An hour or so later Kagome was running in a flowing white dress through the Evanes' kingdom's muddy gardens barefoot from Ayumi's yelling and instructions. Kagome ran and looked back to see Ayumi still running after her. She bumped into a hard chest and would've fallen if the person she had bumped into had not held onto her.

"Prince Kouga!"

Ayumi had caught up to her and was bowing under the person whose arms were around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked up and saw a handsome man with ruggish features and long hair tied back in a flowing pony tail. She smiled feeling extremely nervous. She backed up slightly and walked backwards until she was next to Ayumi.

"Ayumi I think it's time for me to get ready for that ball you mentioned earlier."

"Yes I think so my lady."

Both girls practically ran out of Kouga's sight. Kagome, though, had left a lasting impression on the Wolf Prince and her face was etched into his memory.

"I shall have her, I shall have her."

He carried himself with an air of arrogance and royalty. His clothes were of the finest silks and hides. He oozed masculinity and many women fainted at the sight of Prince Kouga, Wolf prince. Allied to Prince InuYasha, Dog Prince. (A/N Muahahahahaha!!!)

-=-=-=-=-

"What **are** you planning Kikyou?"

"Nothing Naraku. Nothing."

-=-=-=-=-

She was a goddess fit only to be with a god. One such as himself, not some putrid half demon that looked more like a princess. Yes, a princess. An ugly princess in fine rags. After all, you may dress up the ugly doll in fine clothes but it'll remain an ugly doll. As soon as the announcement would be made he, Prince Kouga of Wolves, would stake claim to her also. He'd fight the dog, he'd win. And if for some miraculous reason he didn't, well, there was always war. Screw the alliance! The girl was far more useful. **Very** useful. Yes, an heir or two would be nice.

The man in front of the crowd cleared his throat. Several times actually. Maybe he wanted somebody's attention? He shrugged and turned to pat one of the female servants on the ass while taking a glass of wine. Said girl turned living when she turned around and threw the tray of drinks at him. His eyes closed, the silence around him fueled his fury. Her knees wobbled and she dropped to the floor, kowtowing to him.

"I'm so terrible sorry my liege! Please let me live. Forgive this servant that lives only to serve."

Guards quickly took her by the arms. Another servant offered him a towel to dry off with. After quietly grooming himself, he looked at the struggling girl.

"You have made a fool of me in front of my allies and friends. For that I ask that you be put in the dungeon. Be grateful I do not request your death peasant! Does the king refuse my request?"

The kings in his hands shook his head slowly, 'no.'

"What is your name?"

The girl looked up at him defiantly. Hell, if she was going to the dungeon she'd go down with her pride and dignity. It was all she had left after all.

"My name is Ayumi. Himurai Ayumi."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. She must be either very brace or extremely stupid… He motioned them to take her.

"Stop."

Everybody turned around to see the youngest prince, Prince InuYasha staring up at his future bride. The guards stopped and turned to face the girl.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Leave that girl alone."

She stepped away from her standing place and walked carefully don't the stairs. The crowd parted for her as she walked towards the back, more scared than anything. She could get used to this. She really could.

"I'm afraid I cannot honor your request. You are not of royalty yet if I'm not mistaken. Your orders are… requests, pleas, no more ne?"

Kagome bristled in with anger. Requests? Pleas? Not in her life! How dare he insinuate that he was above her in all ways and publicly insult her? In front of her fiancé no less! I'll show you please you bastard!

"I **must** contradict you," she said as he moved to turn, "I indeed **am** royalty."

Kouga's startled expression had InuYasha smirking as he smugly walked towards them.

"I give you the pleasure," said Kagome sweetly vengeful, "of meeting the surviving heir to the Higurashi throne and Prince InuYasha's future bride."

"Let the girl go," said Kouga, not letting Kagome out of his sight.

"But my lord-"

"Let her go!"

The guards let Ayumi go, per say. In reality they threw her down and sneered. Kagome flared at Kouga as she briskly walked towards the fallen girl. She helped her up and curtly made her way out. InuYasha grinned.

"I dare say you've upset the lady, especially since that was her personal maid."

The crowd snickered. It was obvious what Kouga had done.

"Toast to your impudence."

He lifted his wine glass at Kouga and returned to his seat.

"Feast my friends! The party is hardly over," said the king joviantly.

Kouga huffed angrily and left the scene to discreetly watch among the shadows. Kagome **did** come back, eventually. A frown graced her features. She watched the dancing couples and eventually smiled when InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist. He growled menacingly. Yep, jealousy **is** a bitch. Kouga should know.

She smiled so brightly it lit up the room with happiness. InuYasha offered Kagome his arm and she smiled at him teasingly. They made their way to the floor and the orchestra that had been playing a vibrant song a minute before was now playing a soft, tender song. The song washed over them leaving all couples in their own worlds. Kagome smiled at InuYasha sweetly.

-=-=-=-=-

"AH! Where the fuck is she?!"

His angry screams echoed through the peaceful halls. In the room of the maids the knights scrambled out of bed to find their clothes. The whole mansion, so abruptly awakened, groaned in groggy sleep. It was definately going to be one of those days. One of those days in which everything seems to bother you even though it normally doesn't. It's the day you shoot the fucking bird because it was staring at you. Or the one of the days that you shoot the cat off your fence because he was meowing a bit too sweetly in tune for once. The day you shoot the apples off the tree 'cause you're just too hungry to climb the tree and get one. Lazy ass. Yep, one of those days.

-=-=-=-=-

The birds sang and InuYasha growled. Fact of life. Yes. Kagome, or "that stupid wench", ran off to who-knows-where by herself early in the morning. Miroku, who had such profound knowledge on Kagome, kept said knowledge to himself just to irritate the dog. Oh, I mean InuYasha.

"You should thank your head is still upon your shoulders!"

"I am my dear lord, ally, and friend. I merely show you how it works!"

InuYasha dodged and caught various objects thrown at him. He turned to see his mother's bouquet sailing through the air. And, what was that? Oh. Those were the ashes of his great grandfather. Hm. Well, they were in the vase anymore. Actually, they were over a servant. Ayumi being the servant. A shriek pierced through the air. That was the thickheaded babbling idiot now! Well, she must be mad, ne? That was her grandfather! Or… was.

"Put Ayumi in the vase with him! The dirty old man must need some company if he decided that he needed to throw himself at a girl to get one."

His mother bristled at him in anger.

"InuYasha you close that mouth of yours! Such talk of the dead is dangerous and wrong! Wrong I tell you! Wrong!"

InuYasha looked at her boredly. Hm. Screw the stuff he was holding! He threw it at her and she barely dodged a couple.

"Your hair is quite in the way dear lady mother."

He threw a vase and it hit her hair, flipping her backwards. He laughed along with everybody else. His father entered the room and him, Miroku, and Ayumi stood tall. InuTaisho surveyed the area and chuckled before throwing a nearby plant, in a nice clay pot mind you, at them. InuYasha dodged and Miroku caught it and smashed it down.

"Touch down!!!"

They laughed and continued destroying the living room. Yes. It was one of those days.

-=-=-=-=-

Kagome was on a horse. A nice horse. Her horse. Yep. Fury. Fury wasn't running by any means. No. She was trotting a nice brisk pace. The village she had been raised in loomed over head. Okay so it didn't loom over head. It was a bit small. A couple of houses here and there… The usual. She smiled as she saw her adopted parents working in their small garden. She snapped the reigns and Fury speeded up. She felt free and alive. The wind, the sand, it was all good. Until the sand got in her eyes. She let go of the reigns and yes, she fell. Nope, she didn't hit the ground. God ol' Bankotsu just in time to save "his woman."

When she woke up later she found many of her old friends and family poking at her elegant garments, some of her jewelry was gone. They never did change. One in particular was gone. The necklace with the 'I' ring was gone. She screamed her head off. She jumped off the bed and closed the door before anybody could escape.

"If you've got a necklace with a ring in it that has an 'I' engraved on it I strongly advise that you give it back right now!"

Her mother, Lola, came up and gave it to Kagome.

"I merely took it so nobody else would my dear."

She shooed all the villagers out of the room.

"Oh mama. It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh darling you don't know how good it is to see you too. With Kikyou suddenly disappearing after you… I didn't know what to think!"

"Well… Mama…Kikyou wasn't really sick. She was just freeloading off of you and she is really a priestess trying to marry into high society."

"B-But how would you know all of that?! Is that why you went off Kagome? Is it?"

"Nope," Kagome said sitting on the bed and motioning for Lola to join her, "I'm actually Princess Kagome Higurashi. This 'I' is the initial of my fiancé InuYasha. Prince of the lands we're on right now."

Lola stared at her wide eyed. A smile spread onto her face.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome! And as for Kikyou… She might not return. She'll want to do you harm Kagome! I didn't know she wasn't sick but I do know she is a rather evil child. Born of evil to be evil."

"But Lola! This is your grandaughter! Your daughter had her!"

"She most certainly did not!"

Kagome stared at her dumbfounded, occassionally sucking her teeth out of nervous habit.

"I don't understand mama Lola. I thought Kaede had Kikyou?"

"No. Kaede found Kikyou as a baby in the forest. She knew who her father was, Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"An evil evil man. Don't you ever go near that man. He ruins everything he gets near to. I could swear it."

Kagome sighed and thought about what InuYasha was doing right now. Sleeping most likely. He was never a light sleeper like her.

-=-=-=-=-

"MIROKU! WHERE IS SHE!?"

MWAH! Till next time! -


	11. Chapter 11

No Ordinary Princess

Chapter 12: Taking Them Down

-=-=-=-=-Fast Forward!-=-=-=-=-

Sango and Kagome had steadily built a friendship that only two girls could have. They had private jokes, could tell what the other would say or do, and knew the other perfectly well. So, Sango was, naturally, the Maid of Honor. Undoubtedly, Miroku was best man for being InuYasha's one and only confident. The Inu Youkai Kingdom was in an uproar because the oldest of the king's sons had thrown traditions out the back door and mated with a foreign princess he'd brought back from his voyage.

-=-=-=-=-Night Before Wedding-=-=-=-=-

"Kagome," a man whispered urgently in her ear.

She nearly screamed, and she would've except whoever was late and extremely dark. She couldn't see her hands in front of her face, much less the intruder's face. This bastard's got it coming if he thinks I'm letting myself kidnapped right before my wedding!

"Be. Quiet. Stop squirming!," he whispered harshly.

Her jaw muscles tightened and she considered biting the crap out of her offender.

"Don't you try to bite me," he cut her off, "not until tomorrow at least."

Kagome's eyes widened and she rammed her elbow into the man next to her bed.

"InuYasha you bloody bastard!"

"Bloody might be just it," he groaned from the floor.

"You deserved it, you jerk."

Kagome felt around her night stand for match sticks and lit her lamp. The warm glow enhanced her angry features in the eyes of the nervous man on the floor.

"What are you doing in my room **this** late, InuYasha?"

He snorted disdainfully and picked himself up from the floor. He sat on the edge of her bed with a troubled look. Kagome kicked off the covers gently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I have this feeling that tomorrow isn't going to go very well, I'm-."

"Your jynxing it, and don't worry," she said with a soft smile.

"Look," he said firmly, "I've always relied on my instincts, and right now they're telling me tomorrow is a disaster waiting to happen."

Kagome frowned, feeling his tense muscles beneath the soft fabric of his night clothes.

"Well, even if you **do** have that feeling, what do you propose we do about it? Cancel our wedding?," she asked sarcastically.

"No, no. Kami, Kagome! Try and be a bit comprehensive!"

Kagome pulled away and leaned on the headboard, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Look InuYasha, I love you and all that goes with you and who you are, but there's not much we can do about tomorrow," she said.

He nodded once, thoughtfully looking out the window and into the night.

"Well," she said, a smile making it's way to her face, "you might as well **stay** here."

InuYasha whirled around to face Kagome's mischevious expression.

"But that's not allowed until-."

"They said we couldn't go at it," she said simply, "I merely suggested we **sleep** in the same bed."

InuYasha smiled and climbed in.

"Always finding loop holes in the contracts, eh?"

It has its rewards."

Both smiled, content to just be in the other's arms peacefully dreaming. InuYasha pecked her smiling lips, deepening it with her encouragement. Starting tomorrow their lives would be one, as they would.

-=-=-=-=-

"Kagome, go **in**!"

Kagome stood frozen to the spot as Miroku's father, Raven, tried to lead her in. She shook her head furiously and the people inside started to murmur. InuYasha started to shuffle nervously, starting to believe that Kagome had seriously left him at the altar.

"Ka. Go. Me!"

"What if InuYasha was right and something goes wrong?!"

Hachi, Miroku's faithful servant, looked both ways before running straight at Kagome, who stumbled out in the aisle. Raven quickly took his position and led her down the aisle.

"Damn," muttered Miroku, much to the indignation of the father behind him.

Kagome's hair was up in soft curls that framed her face, courtesy of Ayumi and Sango. Her gown, exquisitely made, was traditionally white with thin straps and a square neckline. No one, save Sango, knew Kagome was barefoot underneath the dress.

"Finally," whispered the impatient father, earning himself resentful glares from the demons in the audience.

Kagome's hand went from her guardian to her future husband.

"Kneel," said the father loudly.

They quickly did so, both feeling fear mixed with dread. Something…

"We are willingly gathered here today to watch these souls unite their love for one another before us. Both accept the other with flaws and assets, what few others do. This said, let us… continue… Who comes to interrupt this sacred event?"

In the doorway stood two hooded figures, evil auras emanating from them.

"We merely come to watch our lovers unite in holy matrimony," said a soft feminine voice.

Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand in reassurance before turning to face the cloaked figures.

"We must ask you to leave and to honor our sacrament. We are merely trying to unite in the eyes of men, by the laws of Kami."

Everyone remained silent and the figures made no more to leave. InuYasha closed his eyes, knowing his instinct had been right, as always. He opened his eyes and his beautiful bride-to-be wasn't there. The female figure laughed, the other held Kagome's struggling figure. The hoods came off, revealing Kikyou and Prince Kouga of Wolves.

"Kikyou and Kouga, how **dare** you come and interrupt my wedding!?"

"I couldn't let you marry a whore InuYasha," said Kikyou loudly, "she isn't yours. She's Kouga's."

"Like hell she is!"

"Don't you ever wonder why she didn't come back until **now**? She's a conniving one, and very good in bed," said Kouga, Kikyou laughing it up next to him.

"You lying bastard! You son of a- LET ME GO MIROKU!," screamed an outraged Sango, being held down by Miroku.

"I don't believe you Kouga," said InuYasha furiously, "your dirty games won't fool me. Let my wife go!"

"Dreadful sorry dear prince, but she's going with **me**."

"No," said InuYasha advancing towards Kouga.

"Afraid he's right," said Kikyou, shooting an arrow and barely missing his leg.

"How **dare** you bitch?!"

"You are mine, not **hers**!," she yelled shooting one arrow after another, quicker than the eye could see.

InuYasha fell to the ground, three arrows in both his legs.

"My apologies, but I can't let you marry Kagome."

InuYasha's vision blurred, swimming in and out of focus.

"K-Kagome," he called out faintly.

He fell back, hitting his skill on the floor. All the demons stayed still, fearing for their families and an all out war on their lands. They all quickly faced their fallen prince, he wasn't as important as his older brother.

"I thank you for not bringing violence into the house of Kami," said the father softly. "All those who desecrate this temple meet their end slowly, painfully."

Miroku let Sango go, noting Kouga and Kikyou were gone. Not going down with InuYasha very well.

I do not own Inu & Comp. So no sue for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On with it.

Sango and Ayumi ran to the kitchen for bowls of water while Miroku ran to the village for a healer. Sesshomaru and a couple of other men carried InuYasha's bloody body to his bedroom.

"My baby," Queen Evanes wailed, leaving all demons muttering dark curses.

She banged on the door to InuYasha's door. Inside, Sango massaged her temples.

"He's got a high fever. The arrows shot at him had a strong poison on them."

Sesshomaru presented his father with the three arrows.

"Anything you know about this poison?"

"Well," said Sango, "it's called Eden's End, because that's where it originated. It acts fast, as you've seen, and very few know the cure."

"InuTaisho, you stop negotiating with demon slayers this instant!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Just how did you end up with her?"

"She used to be a quiet, reserved princess. I regret her, but not my son."

Sango nodded and turned, hearing InuYasha groan struggling to sit up.

"Kagome," he ground out painfully.

"The only way to get this cleared quickly is to get a mix of herbs in his bloodstream," she whispered quickly.

InuTaisho nodded, "Do what you must."

He, and Sesshomaru, left with Raven.

"InuYasha," said Sango softly, minding his injured legs when she sat down on the bed.

"Kagome?"

"Uh… No. She's not here."

"What's wrong? Where is she?," he asked, wildly looking around like a blind man.

"InuYasha?"

"I can't see a damned thing!"

Kaede and Lola walked inside, InuYasha asking about their presence, etc.

"Kaede, Lola, this is Sango," said Shippou, popping up behind Miroku.

They all quickly greeted each other.

"Lady Sango, your father wishes to know when you will return."

"I have no idea. Report to him that Queen Higurashi was kidnapped by the Wolf Kingdom and I will be leading an attack until further notice."

"Kagome was what?," growled InuYasha, his unseeing eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Yes, well-."

"That bloody whore! How dare she lead her lover here and attack my son?!"

"Shut her up!," screamed Sango and InuYasha in unison, both glaring at the door hatefully.

"I-I can hear my- InuYasha! Are you alright?"

"I am going to kill your bloody ass!"

"B-But why?," she bawled.

"Kagome is my wife! MY WIFE!"

"But you can still-."

"NO!," he roared, winging from his wounds.

"Alright… I-I guess I can…," she quieted.

Queen Evanes wiped her tears, resigning to having Kagome as her daughter-in-law. There's not much else I can do, he's fallen for her hook, line, and sinker.

"Thank you," muttered Sango.

"Why can't I fucking see?"

"Right, that. Kikyou's arrows had poison in them. I'm afraid both your legs are coming off."

InuYasha's loud voice filled the huge castle clearly, and strongly.

"NANI?!"

"I'm merely joking InuYasha. Calm down. All we have to do is inject herbs-."

"INJECT?!"

"Yes, inject the herbs into your bloodstream for a quick and easy recovery."

InuYasha blinked his eyes, seeing blurry figures everywhere.

"I'm already getting better," he said.

"Maybe because we injected you already?"

"When the fuck-."

"You rant and rave, we take the opportunity."

InuYasha huffed, eyeing Kaede and Lola at his side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"InuYasha sit still!!!"

"Let go you sons of-."

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha was trying, for about 15 minutes, to leave the castle in search of Kagome. Sango tried to reason with him to no avail. He wanted to charge blindly, the idiot. Raven, Miroku, Hachi, and InuTaisho all held his arms, legs, and torso. Sesshomaru was off with his wife doing who-knows-what. However, when InuYasha's outraged screams became insistant throughout the vast estate Sesshomaru was lured to his younger brother's room.

"Concious, dreadful," he said softly.

"Shut up! I have to find her, now!"

"I would watch what I was saying if I were you," he growled, quieting his brother effectively.

"Thank you," said Sango softly.

Sesshomaru hmph'ed and warned of his wrath if any more racket were to be made. He quietly left, the other men a bit startled.

"Right," said Miroku, "me and Sango-."

"Sango and I," corrected Raven.

"Sango and I," he said through clenched teeth, "will go over to Kouga's lands and demand the immediate release of Princess Higurashi."

"With what power?," asked InuYasha.

"You forget she's under the care of my lord father, King Raven Montalver. Therefore, my father here sends me, his only son, to reclaim his charge."

"I've got Kouga's answer for you," growled InuYasha, wrenching himself away from the men holding him down.

Miroku covered his eyes, but Sango became curious. She was the only one that didn't know him and his character first hand.

"Well?," she asked impatiently.

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me!," screamed the enraged female.

"InuYasha, what do you suggest we do, go break in and tell him to hand her over or we'll fuck his mom up?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kouga, give back Princess Kagome or we'll fuck up your mom!"

Kikyou sneered at the group through a small window.

"What? Hurts to see your object of affection going for that other girl?"

"Shut up Naraku."

"Please, call me daddy."

"Fuck off."

Kouga walked in, his face crimson with anger.

"Something wrong?," taunted Naraku, containing laughter.

"They told me to hand back Kagome or they would fuck up my mom!"

"Small price," said Kikyou, glaring out the window.

"My lady mother is to be respected, conniving bitch!"

"Kouga," growled Naraku, "leave. Me and my daughter have issues to attend to. Your new sex toy should be waking up in 5, 4, 3, 2,-."

"COWARDS! BASTARDS!!!," Kagome screamed, her voice echoing through the walls of the castle.

Kouga ran, leaving Kikyou and Naraku to glare at each other silently.

"Kill him," said Naraku, rising to leave, "and do pick up after yourself. Nasty business that blood is."

"Don't tell me you want that whore also," Kikyou sneered, whipping around to face him.

She cursed, finding he was already gone.

"Bastard."

She quietly went to enjoy Kouga's death. He'd pay for calling her a bitch…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just great InuYasha," growled Sango, surrounded by guards, "just fucking great."

Miroku quietly surveyed the men's faces from behind a tree, a soldier knocked out, tied up, and half naked. He had been taking care of business when they caught his companions. He, now wearing the guy's uniform, stepped out and into the crowd.

"Where were you?," sneered a big chunky soldier.

"Relieving myself you son of a bitch," he growled right back.

"We'll talk later," he warned, "let's go. These are prisoners for threatening our Prince's life."

Sango sneaked a glance at he woods, muttering dark curses as she was shoved towards the castle. InuYasha was walking, almost eagerly, amongst the human and demon men. Something was up. Her eyes went wide and fist flew when she felt a familiar hand on her ass.

"HENTAI!"

The soldier behind her fell back, glaring at her through his armor, not revealing his face.

"Bitch," he snarled.

"Something wrong back there?!"

"Naw boss. I'm just going to teach this whore her place as a female."

The other men chuckled and some cat called, InuYasha didn't even turn around.

"Be quick about it and catch up."

"Aa."

He roughly grabbed Sango's arm and pushed her in through the nearest door. The soldiers left quickly and quietly, leaving them behind. Sango looked at the man with rage and hate. The male, however, chose to ignore her sentiments and started to strip.

"You revolting, vile, son of a bitch!"

"Sango, please! Last time you said my mother was charming!"

"M-Miroku?"

"Quiet," he said quickly, dropping all of the armor on the ground.

"What do you want bitch?," asked Kouga, his voice clearly showing his irritation right outside their door.

"Oh, did Kagome refuse you? Perhaps you were too small?"

"Go to hell," he snarled.

"After you," she said darkly.

Sango and Miroku strained to hear what had happened when Kouga grunted, growling curses here and there. A resonating thump of something hard hitting the floor and a sickly crack reached their ears.

"Call me a bitch will you? Revenge is sweet, Naraku's orders this time though."

Her footsteps quickly faded off into the depths of the hallway. Sango and Miroku stepped out and found no one there, openly a few droplets of blood.

"Clean, eh?"

"What do we do Miroku?," asked Sango, softly attaching herself to his arm.

"Split up."

Sango hesitated a minute before nodding.

"Alright. You go follow Kikyou and I'll go opposite," she said quickly.

"Aa. Oh, by the way, I am not a traitor and neither is InuYasha," he said with a bright smile.

Sango flushed and quickly made her way down the hallway.

"Miroku," she called out, not turning around, "be careful. Don't be an idiot."

"You too my love," he said, smiling widely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Weak humans," InuYasha said happily having defeated his guards.

He grinned, continuing going down the hallway. About 15 minutes later he heard a voice at a 4-way intersection. The hallways were dimly lit by torches but he could see various doors. He quickly went into one, leaving it slightly open so he could hear perfectly.

"Dispose of him quickly. Your prince is dead and I am under the orders of your new ruler."

Kikyou. That bitch will suffer when I get a hold of her!

Kouga was dead, he realized, making his job easier. However, Kikyou had said something about a new ruler that didn't bode well…

"His use was fulfilled," she seemed to say to herself, " and that Kagome bitch will soon be out of the picture as well."

InuYasha clenched his fists in the darkness, feeling the need to kill Kikyou.

"But no," he whispered to himself, feeling awfully calm.

"Thinking does not suit you my friend," a male commented behind him.

"Miroku," he growled softly.

"Moving on. Naraku is at the farther end of the hallway."

"Naraku?"

"The new lord of wolves. He wants your wife as a mistress."

InuYasha's eyes bled red, slowly staining his golden eyes. Miroku hesitantly stepped back, his companion no longer himself.

"If he so dared to touch what is mine-."

"Cut it out and let's go find the jerk before he-."

"Shut up human," InuYasha growled.

Miroku's eyes widened and he hit InuYasha over the head with his staff.

"You have a death wish," he sneered.

"You want your mate to get raped. Now hurry before it's too late!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome?!"

Kagome groggily got up and whispered her friend's name, calling out to her, but no matter how hard she tried to scream something kept making her want to sleep. She only lasted a few minutes before asking 'Sango who?' and drifted back into unconciousness. Sango started becoming frantic and looked in every room. Two guards were at the door of one and it just clicked.

"Naraku, you are an idiot," she whispered to herself.

She quickly knocked out one, and held him up.

"Something wrong?"

Sango quickly threw the man at the other and smirked.

"Not anymore."

She cackled and opened the door. She dragged them inside and looked up to see if Kagome was there or not, heavily hoping she was.

"Kagome?"

She looked at a bed off in the center of the room and found her friend unconcious.

"Kagome!"

She quickly picked her friend up, protesting about how she didn't weigh anything and should eat more. She wasted no time in fleeing out of the door.

"InuYasha," protested her groggy friend.

"He has some business to take care of. We'll wait outside."


	13. Chapter 13

No Ordinary Princess

- Chapter 13 -

A/N: Holy crap it's the end!

Miroku ran after an insane friend, better known as InuYasha.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, slow down!"

InuYasha, not paying heed, to his demands, snarled.

"Easy for **you** to say!"

"You need a **plan** you imbecile!"

"I've got one," he retorted, coming to a full stop.

"Really?," questioned an out-of-breath Miroku.

"Yep. Go in, shred Naraku apart, and then go find my mate."

"InuYasha," Miroku groaned, "you are an idiot."

InuYasha huffed angrily at his friend's lack of support. He turned on his heel and kept going. The door was only a few steps away.

"InuYasha!"

"What?," he snarled impatiently.

"Company," he choked out.

InuYasha growled and turned around. He groaned and almost threw a tantrum. **Kikyou** held Miroku at arrow point.

"Hit her you idiot!," he sneered.

"Tsk, tsk InuYasha. Didn't your mother teach you to **never** hit a girl?," she asked with a cynical smile.

InuYasha nodded, a malicious grin on his features.

"Problem is: I don't see a girl."

InuYasha launched himself at her and Miroku dodged the punch by promptly sitting. He hurled Kikyou into a wall and pinned her by the throat.

"My wife isn't a bitch," he sneered, "**payback** is."

"You're 'wife' is probably less virginal than my grandmother right about now."

InuYasha glared at her with fury and flashed her a smile.

"You might be useful after all."

He gripped her and threw her at the door leading to Naraku. Miroku groaned form his place on the floor.

"Just spiffy," he stated.

"Kikyou's body lay unnaturally still on the floor.

'Good,' he thought, 'she deserved it.'

"Naraku," he growled, "come out, come out wherever you are!"

Miroku watched and sighed. InuYasha was taking joy in taunting his prey.

'Sango,' he thought impatiently.

He turned surveying the throne room. Walking off to the right, Miroku scowled.

"InuYasha," a deep voice called out, "must we play these games?"  
Miroku rolled his eyes and hid behind a pillar. Two men stood in front of a door openly conversing about nothing in particular.

"Talen, honestly, what the bloody hell is in this room we're guarding?," asked one.

"Have no fucking idea," the one named Talen muttered.

The latter grunted and opened the door and walked in, his friend closely following.

"Naraku, you bastard, where's Kagome?!"

"In my bed," he responded casually.

Miroku cringed upon hearing a string of curses and the sounds of, obviously, a fight.

"With **that** response you were just **asking** for it."

"You won't be able to fuck after **I'm** done with you!," InuYasha audibly promised.

Miroku mouthed an 'ouch' before peering into the room the guys had stumbled into. A young, sinuous woman lay on a table covered in silk.

"Hello there," she purred.

Miroku looked around and then pointed at himself questioningly. The woman nodded slowly, beckoning him closer.

"I'm a bit lonely here," she purred, "why don't you keep me company while your friend kills Naraku?"

"I-I guess we could talk," Miroku responded nervously.

The woman laughed richly.

"No silly!"

"N-No?"

"I don't want to talk, if you know what I mean," she said suggestively.

'Something is **wrong** here!,' Miroku's mind screamed out.

"Well? Come on, I'm** waiting**."

"Sango," he whispered wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry? My name's Tamera, not Sango."

"Sorry, can't."

"Can't?," she growled.

"I'm courting this girl you see," he said quickly.

"She **won't** find out!," she yelled impatiently.

"Yes, she will. **Trust** me," he assured.

Before his eyes the young girl disappeared.

"Holy mother of-. Huh?"

He approached the table and picked up a small ball and a note.

"This is the Shikon No Tama, powerful enough to grant a wish. Beware of what you wish for."

Miroku shrugged and dropped it into his pocket. He stepped out and narrowly missed being hit by Naraku.

"Shit!"

InuYasha came in, seemingly out of nowhere, and hit Naraku. When the dust cleared Naraku wasn't there, but his clothes were.

"What in the..? He's running around naked?!"

"Crap," muttered Miroku, searching his pockets.

"What?," growled InuYasha, bloody and beaten.

"He doesn't exist anymore," Miroku commented with a laugh.

"Should I ask?"

"No?"

InuYasha threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"InuYasha, wait!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, stand still!"

"Sango!," Kagome yelled, irritated. "He's in there somewhere and for all we know he's **dead**!"

Sango groaned, her eye twitching with a vengeance.

"I am **not** going to tell you which way to go," she ground out, "and I'll knock you out if I have to."

Kagome huffed.

"You could at least act less calmly about this."

"No use in fretting. It doesn't help them."

"Sango," she whined.

Sango ignored her and walked away to se if the men were out yet. She smiled and ran back.

"Kagome!," she squealed, jumping said friend.

"Let go! Let go!"

As soon as Sango let go of her Kagome ran like a bat out of hell. Sango smiled and walked after her calmly.

"InuYasha!," she screamed with tears in her eyes.

InuYasha smiled with his Kagome in arms.

"Are you okay?," he asked urgently, looking her over.

Her hands cupped his cheeks with a soft smile.

"I'm fine."

"Thank Kami."

He hugged her tightly. Sango smiled at them fondly. She felt arms snake around her waist.

"Miroku-sama," she growled.

He turned her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," he stated.

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too!"

"Let's go," Kagome urged, "you guys are obviously hurt and tired."

Her three companions muttered their agreement before going off to find their horses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Crap, it's finished. Crap, it's finished! I don't own Inu & Co. -


End file.
